


Regret

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, I'm Sorry, M/M, Regret, Self-Harm, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ringo regrets telling John anything.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent and this was the only way I felt I could.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Ringo ran into his hotel bathroom and closed the door, crawling onto the floor curling up his knees to his chest trying so hard not to cry. He regretted telling John anything. He didn't even know why he told him. Tears spilled out the more he thought of it.

He was just a stupid queer. He didn't know why he even thought John would feel the same. Deep down he hoped, hoped so hard he'd feel the same. But he knew was just idiotic.

He was having a panic attack and was trying his best to calm down. He sat up more normal and breathed in rapid succession. He wiped his puffy eyes and looked down at his right arm and thought.

He had never done any sort of self-harm to himself before, but his depressed state made it seem it was the best option.

He fought with his mind on doing it or not.

He decided to do it. He shakily stood up and walked to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a spare razor blade.

He sat on the floor near the bathtub and stared at the blade in his hand.

He held out his arm and made a small cut on his forearm. He hissed as it cut his skin but felt that it was right.

He made another cut and started to think about what happened.

' _John, I need to tell you something._ '

' _Yeah? What is it, lad?_ '

He made another cut.

' I_-I think I'm in love with you._ '

' _What?_ '

_' I said I-_ '

' _No, I heard you._ '

Ringo started to cry and made his cuts deeper.

' _Are you being serious?_ '

' _Uhm, yeah..._ '

' _Get the fuck away from me!_ '

A small stream of blood started to make its way down his arm.

' _John! I-_ '

' _No, you queer! How could you be in love with me?_ '

' _You don't have to recuperate my feelings! Are you not okay with me...?_ '

' _Yeah, I don't feel the fucking same! And I don't think I'm okay with you._ '

' _wh-what? But aren't you okay with Brian?_ '

' _Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable with you. Now get the fuck away from me!_ '

Ringo made a deep cut and cried more than he ever thought he was able to.

He was so hurt, he didn't know why John had such a problem with him, he was okay with Brian, but not him?

He just kept cutting and cry as he thought about everything. While everything was happening he had closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw how battered and bloody his arm was. He felt a rush of sadness and put the blade to his wrist.

He made a deep cut and watched how the blood started to quickly stream out and stain the bathroom floor and himself.

He dropped the blade and slumped against the bathtub, closed his eyes and choked out a strangled sob. His arm hurt like a bitch but he didn't try to do anything, because he's just a stupid queer.

The more he lay slumped against the bathtub the dizzier he got.

He heard a noise from behind the door and remember about George and Paul. During all of this, he didn't even think how George and Paul would feel. He knew sure as hell John wouldn't care, he didn't even know where he went after he told Ringo to go away.

But thinking about George and Paul he decided he didn't want to go.

"He-Help!" And cried out with all the strength he had. He wasn't sure how loud he was so he hoped someone found him.

"Ringo? Are you alright?" He heard George say from the other side of the door.

"George.... H-Help..."

The door opened and George walked in, Ringo was so happy he didn't lock the door.

"Ringo! What happened!" George shouted as he ran over to Ringo. He looked for something to stop the bleeding, finding a towel he wrapped it around he seriously bleeding arm.

"I'm sorry George..." Ringo said, slowly losing his consciousness.

"Hey, Hey! Ringo stay with me! Don't close your eyes!" George said panicked. He didn't want to lose Ringo!

Ringo looked to George with what strength he had left and said.

"Tell John, I'm... sorry..."

With that he lost consciousness. And his breathing slowed down.

"No! No! Ringo! No!' George shouted, tears streaming down his eyes, he tried to keep Ringo breathing. But it wasn't working.

Ringo regrets telling John.

Ringo regrets hurting himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, I tried to edit this but I probably forgot stuff.


End file.
